


When rain keeps Falling...

by voodoobrownie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF!Cas, Barebacking, Biting, Bloodplay, Clawing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possesive!cas, Sub!Dean, blowjob, exebitionisme (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing.<br/> I'm just glad. You ran like a slut… who someone orders around."<br/>Again he laughed rather mockingly, cocking his eyebrow just that way…</p><p>Dean was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. However at the<br/> same time he imagined being a lil slut of his almighty Angel. Oh, the <br/>things he had in mind… How dirty it was...handcuffed and everything... A<br/> shiver went down his spine, and that didn’t escape Cas’ eye.</p><p>"Ah, you probably came so I can read your mind? Well...I figured out <br/>myself and it's going pretty good..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When rain keeps Falling...

**Author's Note:**

> It's part of a multichapter, but it works as a 1chapter to, so...  
> Happy reading!  
> 2013 words cuz hurray happy new year!

It went too far.  
He stood by the window, watching lonely birds passing by, getting shaken up by the hard wind. The smell was kind of nostalgic, the forgotten feeling of something that never happened. You know it, right? When suddenly it hits you, out of nowhere, like memories you never had. Then you feel like your chest tightens up. He huffed, shaking his head slightly. Lying to himself all the fuckin' time, talking to himself in his head. Everyone does it, but his problem was the topic of the monologue. He was going fucking insane.

He noticed Cas striding towards the door in a determent pace.  
"So, you just came and already heading back?"  
Dean tried to hide his disappointment, avoiding Castiel's eyes by staring at the floor below. He let his voice drop.  
" you're seriously an asshole, Cas..."

"I can't do anything about it, if I could choose-" Cas spoke in his usual monotone gruff manner.

"Yeah, yeah. If you could? So now enjoying being a lil slut everyone orders around? So now you don’t mind just cuz things are different?"  
Dean couldn't hold his anger for too long. All the emotions started to overflow.  
“everyone has a choice.”

"I'd still go by Cas, Dean. Don't make new names for me." 

Dean sighed. It seemed like Angel didn't get him at all. It was tiring. Explaining everything all the time. Yet when he completely sucked at telling about his feelings. But at that moment he would do anything, like seriously anything. Just to keep Cas there. However something was holding him back. Was he too proud? Too afraid? :

\- "Seems like I can't do anything about it... so just do whatever you want. Disappear whenever you want, like you always do. It's not like you give a damn about others' feelings, right? Do you feel anything yourself, huh? Anything?"  
Dean turned his back on him, clenching his fists, digging his nails into the flesh.  
-"I wish I could give you the pain you give me right now, so maybe you'd understand. Asshole..."

-"Unfortunately. It's time." - Castiel stood up and went straight to the door. - "Dean...we will meet soon." the door closed.

So it was a farewell. Didn't expect such a farewell, I guess. No one would. Dean was about to break down, crawl and shout. In reality he was already doing it, inside his head. 

Always inside his head. 

He already confessed hundreds of times. Different ways, different places, different time. Always them, always the ending he expected. That's why...

Deans voice broke as he whispered , and the silent room threw his words right back at him.  
\- "Inside my head...inside my head...right..."

Without thinking a while he ran after the Angel. Expecting God knows what, hoping for something at least resembling understanding. He gasped, out of breath, but he kept on running, blindly. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again in his head, everything flying by in a haze.  
It’s the right thing to do. It’s ok.

And there he was. Again, on the bridge. He could hear metal scraping on metal, cars driving in mindless drive somewhere far away, away from the here and now. He could hear the water hitting the metal construction, like it was trying to break free, escape the cage. Just like Dean now, trying to escape the cage of his feeling.

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from somewhere he couldn’t exactly place.  
"I told you we'll meet soon, Dean."  
that voice. That heavenly voice. It soothingly calmed deans chest, being ripped by the insane emotions.  
"You were running like crazy, Dean. It kinda made...me...laugh.." –  
Cas chuckled as he looked away from Dean. He seemed delighted.

Dean was still panting from the long run, he looked at Cas and frowned.  
"What's so funny about that...? Why are you making me run after you like this all the time?!  
he shouted uncontrollably. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to get rid of everything what was suffocating him.

-"Nothing. I'm just glad. You ran like a slut… who someone orders around."  
Again he laughed rather mockingly, cocking his eyebrow just that way…

Dean was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. However at the same time he imagined being a lil slut of his almighty Angel. Oh, the things he had in mind… How dirty it was...handcuffed and everything... A shiver went down his spine, and that didn’t escape Cas’ eye.

"Ah, you probably came so I can read your mind? Well...I figured out myself and it's going pretty good..."

Dean was trying to catch his breath. It was really embarrassing. He wanted Cas to read his mind, but he had never thought that the Angel had done it on purpose, saying such misleading things, just to make him feel uneasy. He was wondering whether he should make it more obvious and give it a shot or simply disguard it and walk away, acting like he didn't care.

Such a difficult decision. His mind was out of control. Completely lost, he fell on his knees. The Angel was still watching him closely. Still the same emotionless expression. Didn't it move him even a little bit? 

"Dean, Dean, Dean..."

he started walking towards him. Still remaining calm and cool. Suddenly he kneeled. Just before Dean. His expression wasn’t lifeless anymore. His lips were shaking, just like his hands, reaching now for Dean's chin, lifting it up a little by little.  
Dean could feel his heavy breath all over his neck, as Cas eyes searched for his. 

Cas rubbed his lips against Dean's, really gently. His eyes were watery, craving for a gaze of the other.

Dean was trying not to look into his eyes, but it was too difficult and he completely fell for it. He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and pushed him on his back. They were now lying on the cold ground.

Dean parted Cas' lips with his tongue, slowly sliding it in, feeling his tongue against his. He got filled up with the warmth he never experienced. Their kisses were subtle and clumsy. Cas was grabbing Dean anywhere he could, like some needy teenager. He took his jacket off as fast as he could.  
When he put his cold hands under Dean's shirt, he'd hear silent groans coming out of the mouth of the topping one. His fingers were now drowned into Dean's chest, memorizing every inch of it, every rise and fall of his chest, every scar. 

Dean, in struggle with lust, bit Cas' lip 'till the warm blood dribbled down his neck. The Angel grabbed him by his hair and slowly pushed his lips against the little red stream. Dean, without even a word, began to lick it off with the tip off his tongue. Now Cas was the one moaning in pleasure, fingers needly searching for their goal.  
He took his trench coat by himself and then took off his shirt straight away, too. Dean got terribly turned on, watching Cas need. It was such a nice feeling, but at the same time such an awful one, him being the one doing this, that as so wrong. His mind told him it was wrong and but body felt so good, so right. He couldn't hold it anymore. He kept on imagining all the nasty stuff he wanted to do with him. 

"Cas..." the Angel didn't let him finish. He yanked his head up again, by the hair, kissed him passionately, breaking through his unspoken words. 

"Now I'm not Cas, but your master, so call things by their names..."  
He pushed him down against the ground, unzipping his trousers and sliding his hand in between his legs. Dean was doing his best just not to lost control, but as soon as Cas started moving his hand against his crotch, the loud and long moans were to hear. 

"A-ah...what ahh...y-you..."  
Dean could barely get the right word out.

"Mmm, Dean I am making it everything come true, just the way you wanted."  
He started removing his shirt and then pulling off his trousers.  
"Your expressions are so damn cute... who would think-"  
He was staring at Dean's face, a nice shade of red on his cheeks despite the whiny weather, half opened teary eyes, lips silently begging for more... 

"Our fearless leader… If you don't stop being this cute...I'll become a beast..."

Dean got hit by the wave of desire. His face became sure and serious, as he swallowed.

"Well, master... do me as you please then..."  
He whispered barely audible as he spread his legs a bit. 

Cas got really turned on by just hearing Dean calling him his master. He pulled him closer and began to touch him everywere while slowly biting his neck at the pulse point. Dean enjoyed the pain. His hips were moving on their own account, from pleasure, begging for more.  
He ducked his head, Reaching his partner's nipples and rubbing the top of his tongue against them. Cas was gasping heavily, grabbing Dean's ass and back harder and harder.  
Dean managed to get out of the strong hands of the Angel and started taking off Cas' trousers until the puddle around his knees.  
Cas was sitting on his knees now, his dick tenting the dull grey boxers. Dean pulled them down too, repositioning himself, bending his head towards it. He licked his lips, just before he let his tongue make circles on the top of his manhood. 

His master was groaning louder and louder. When Dean finally shoved his whole manhood into his mouth, his body began to tremble and shiver. The angels vision was blurred. He kept on rubbing Dean's shoulders and pushing his nails into his skin everywhere, leaving red marks and bruises. He could fell the unfamiliar heat growing stronger yet, so he grabbed dean by his waist, making clear he was too close.  
Dean wanted to finish the job, but Cas just gently pushed him backwards. Dean lost his balance, and lay sprayed out right before Cas, both panting heavily. His scared at him wide eyed, knowing they were both having the same idea. 

Cas licked off the blood off his lips, full of wounds from biting, as he lowered himself onto dean, placing a hand on the ground.  
He pulled deans pants down a bit further, eyeing him up. During the struggle with his own letover clothes, it was almost as if everything went still and they were the only thing that was moving.  
He positioned himself, locking their lips together in just another hungry kiss.  
He began to slowly enter him, as Dean's body was pushed against the cold, dirty ground..

Dean was moaning from pain and pleasure, at the same time. He enjoyed when Cas was playing with him like this. The feeling of him inside his body was tearing his heart apart, crashing it into pieces. It felt this wonderful... still....he wanted more. He wanted it rough.

"Master, please, fuck me harder...."  
he said with a begging voice and puppy eyes, in between moans and pants.

Cas didn't hesitate. He shoved it whole inside him. His moves were now fast and even aggressive... 

Dean was almost shouting, while grabbing Cas' neck shakingly. He decided to get on top now. He wrapped his legs around partner's waist and slowly started to move his hips around, while watching Cas' expressions while he was teasing him like that. After a while he couldn't hold back and his hips were moving faster, moving erratically, flesh slapping against flesh. They were both moaning louder than ever before, almost out of breath.

When Cas made another vicious twist with his hips, and Dean felt his orgasm go over him like the waves flooding each other in the river. His mouth hung open in a silent shout, as Cas spilled his load inside dean, and collapsed, panting on top of him.

It was still raining, soaking the trench coat lying next to the two motionless figures under the bridge.


End file.
